Game Center
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: A little short one shot of Kuroko and Murasakibara spending a summer day together.


**Title: Game Center**

**Pairing: Murasakibara x Kuroko**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own anything.**

**-x-x-**

The leaves rustled in the summer wind. The children chased each other in the big park. Crunching noises could be heard from behind a tall tree with purple leaves. There was nothing else that could describe the day any better.

Kuroko stared at Murasakibara Atsushi, one of his former teammates from middle school. "Murasakibara-kun, is that you?"

"Mhm-mhm," Murasakibara turned towards him with his mouth and arms full of a variety of snacks.

The people walking passed them all jumped from shock when they found out that the purple leaved tree was actually a purple haired person.

Murasakibara didn't notice the people and handed Kuroko a cheese stick.

Kuroko ignored the odd stares and accepted it gladly. "You're really tall for a 16 year old."

"Ib dat a bad ding?" He asked with his mouth still full.

"Of course not," Kuroko continued to walk beside him with a smile. "I like Murasakibara-kun for who he really is."

"..." Murasakibara stayed silent, though he was touched by Kuroko's words.

The two of them arranged to meet up for at least one day during their summer vacation. Kuroko was curious as to why Murasakibara wanted to hang out without the rest of the gang, but he didn't question him. The two of them really didn't get along with basketball, but were fine on the usual occasion.

"So where are we going?" Kuroko asked while looking ahead. He needed to make sure that he didn't get lost. The two of them were heading in a densely populated area and he got lost easily.

"You'll see," he replied after swallowing the last bit of snacks that he had.

"Oomf," someone walked into Kuroko, causing him to start falling down. "Mura-,"

"Kuro-chin," since he had long arms, Murasakibara was easily able to catch him before he was out of reach.

"Ah," Kuroko sighed. "Thanks," he smiled up at his tall companion.

"Here,"

Kuroko held his hand out, expecting a treat that would make him feel better, but instead felt warmth surround his palm. His eyes widened, staring up towards the other's deep purple eyes. "Murasakibara-kun...?"

"Now you won't get lost," he replied. He couldn't help but to think about how small Kuroko's hand was in comparison to his, but somehow...it was a perfect fit.

Kuroko didn't have a comeback to use, so the two continued to walk in silence.

For a short period of time, it felt as though they were the only people left in the world. They were oblivious to the questioning stares that were focused on them.

Kuroko didn't notice the way others reacted to them holding hands, he was too busy wondering about his quickened heart rate. "Maybe it's something I ate."

"Did you say something?"

"No, it's nothing."

**-x-x-**

"Let's go," Murasakibara led Kuroko into a small building with the words, 'Game Center' in bold.

'_This is...where he decided to take me?'_ Kuroko thought in disbelief. For some reason, he felt disappointed. He had no idea why, he just did.

"Kuro-chin," he pulled his hand.

"Okay," Kuroko had a small smile. _'It shouldn't be that bad,' _or at least that's what he thought.

The two of them played random games, but it always ended with Murasakibara getting angry whenever he was close to losing and stopping the game.

"Here," Kuroko decided to play the one game that he was sure Murasakibara wouldn't attempt to crush, the claw game. The clear box with all different types of stuffed animals inside of it, even Kuroko was a professional at it. So it shouldn't be that hard.

"If you say so..." Murasakibara dug through his pants pocket for a coin and pushed it into the slot.

'_See,'_ Kuroko smiled. _'It's easy,' _he thought. Then he heard a low growl.

"I can't get it," Murasakibara dropped the little blue bird into the sea of toys.

"Hm?" Kuroko tilted his head to the side and grabbed a coin from his pocket, making Murasakibara move to the side. He slipped the coin in and grabbed the stick.

"There's no way-,"

"Here," Kuroko smiled and handed Murasakibara the bird.

"How did you...?" For once, he was shocked.

"It was easy," Kuroko shrugged as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

Murasakibara felt his pride snap. "Move," he put another coin in and concentrated on the toy in front of him. "Almost..." he grinned, but then it felt from his grip. "Ugh!" He yelled in frustration.

"Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko stared at him with the toy in his hands.

"Hmph," he wasn't about to give up. If there was one thing he hated, it would be losing. Again and again Murasakibara tasted defeat at the hands of the game. He had one coin left. He went through the whole process and just when he almost had it, he failed.

Kuroko continued to watch him with worried eyes. The sun was starting to set and soon night would come. He knew that he wasn't about to give up any time soon. He then got an idea. Kuroko slipped through Murasakibara's arms and stood between him and the machine. "I'll show you how to do it," Kuroko placed his hand on top of the other's. Although his hand was small, he was confident.

"Kuro-chin,"

Kuroko slipped the coin inside and the machine came back alive. He guided Murasakibara along. He decided to pick up the purple companion of the blue bird and soon, he got it. He took it out of the machine and showed their prize to him. "We won."

"Yeah," Murasakibara took the blue bird from Kuroko's hand and gave him a light pat on the head. Kuroko must have figured out the reason why he picked that particular stuffed animal. "No, you won," he had a small smile on his face. _'I lost.'_

Although Murasakibara hated to lose in anything, he didn't mind losing to one person.

"Let's go home," Murasakibara slipped his hand into Kuroko, he felt his pulse quicken and grinned. At least he wouldn't lose Kuroko to anyone else. Not even the other generation of miracles.

**-x-x-**

**Oh god, I'm so sorry that this is late. I had a really bad case of writer's block and laziness. Not to mention finals. Please forgive me. .**


End file.
